


there's tears in my coffee and I'll break your legs for it

by MySpaceBlueBox



Series: Siblings Reunion ft. cute babies [2]
Category: the untamed
Genre: Fanart, Gen, baker!WenQing, from the other work in this series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:40:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23132572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MySpaceBlueBox/pseuds/MySpaceBlueBox
Summary: Baker!WenQing from "of pouring rain and lotus flowers"
Series: Siblings Reunion ft. cute babies [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662742
Kudos: 11





	there's tears in my coffee and I'll break your legs for it

I sometimes draw, not digitally, most of the time. I was experimenting (trying) to draw digitally for one of the first time the other day and I did this, it's baker Wen Qing from the first chapter of " _of pouring rain and lotus flowers_ " :) It's not sublime but I'm happy of it...


End file.
